


You and I

by dontknowcats



Series: Inquisition, Int. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Cullen, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Atheva attend the Inquisition International Fifth Annual Charity Ball, and Atheva receives a romantic surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an adorable proposal video titled "Will you MARRY DADDY?" on youtube.

The ballroom she stood in was perfectly gorgeous with the high ceiling, arches on every single wall, some covered in curtains and others used as passageways to other areas of the ballroom. There were tables pressed against most of the walls and an open bar off up near the stage where the small orchestra sat. The crystal chandeliers were the only sources of lighting around the room, requested for a more intimate feel.

It was the fifth annual Charity Ball hosted by Inquisition International and as usual the upper class had filled the spacious area in The Plaza. As Atheva looked around the room, she couldn’t help but feel as enchanted with the space as she had years ago when she had looked for the original location for the ball with her friend (and head of Public Relations) Josephine. It reminded her so much of the fairytales her mother would read to her when she was younger, telling her all the stories about princesses living happily ever after.

She felt like those princesses whenever she stood in the space, despite what she was wearing. When she had visited on a day off to check on how things were going with the setup, wearing a pair of jeans, an old t-shirt of Cullen’s, and a pair of tennis shoes while taking her son and daughter out on the town. When she had originally arrived in her pantsuit and heels to discuss renting out the room. And tonight, in a beautiful pale pink chiffon dress with a tall gold belt across her stomach. The shoulders fell right above her elbows and the sleeves fell like water to her wrists and the skirt fell far enough down that one could barely tell that she was wearing five inch heels to almost reach the height of her date.

Cullen Rutherford was her boyfriend and the father to her two children, as well as her vice president. As usual he was dressed to the nines in a pressed black tuxedo, his hair smoothed back into its usual pompadour. His face graced numerous magazine covers at one time, currently being proclaimed as “New York’s Hottest Bachelor” despite his being in a relationship for the past six years. He currently stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders in preparation for the night.

“Don’t worry about a thing. It’s not really work, per say, just… a party. Just stay away from the whiskey and we’ll be fine.” His voice was low and right in her ear, loud enough for only her to hear in the sea of babbles that surrounded them.

“I know, I know. I just feel bad for leaving Lily and Connor at home, especially since Connor’s running a fever… Maybe we can leave as soon as I speak?” She asked, turning her head to look over at him.

“If that’s what you’d like to do, but just be sure you talk before you run.” He teased her with a smile before pressing his lips lightly against her cheek. “Now, let’s go socialize. Keep your hands away from your phone unless you have an emergency.”

“Yes siiirrrr,” she groaned before smiling up at him. His hands slid off of her shoulders and they walked toward a group of people who began to wave politely.

The night continued as it usually did, with a few drinks here and there, discussing what so-and-so with whoever they were currently sleeping with as well as their husband, very little discussion of work and actual charitable things.

“Excuse me, darling, I’ve got a pressing matter to attend to,” Cullen suddenly whispered to her before politely excusing himself and leaving Atheva alone. She was never sure of what quite to say in such situations, but she made sure to nod and gasp when appropriate.

The longer he was gone, the more worried she grew. It was almost time for her to speak, and she wasn’t sure she could do it without him standing in the crowd smiling at her. When the music crawled to a halt, she began to make her way towards the stage before realizing that there was a screen instead of the podium she had requested. “What’s going on?” She mumbled to herself as she walked faster towards the stage, trying to see if any of the stage techs were still up there.

Instead she only saw Cullen.

“Ah, hello everyone! Thank you for coming out tonight, I hope you’re enjoying yourselves.” He spoke into the microphone, waving to the crowd who applauded in return. “So, this is usually when Miss Atheva Lavellan, our incredible CEO, says a few words. However, I feel like she deserves a small break right now. So I made her a video to relax to, and I’m sure you all will appreciate it as well. Enjoy!”

He walked to the end of the stage and hopped off, smiling when he saw Atheva near the front of the crowd.

“What are you doi—“

“Shhh, just watch. Okay?” He whispered when the video began to play.

“Is this John Legend?” She asked as the song “You and I” started up.

“Shhh!” He couldn’t help but chuckle, however.

On the screen was him and their two children, four year-old Lily and two year-old Connor. Cullen was kneeled down beside them, smiling into the camera. He gave a little wave and motioned for the kids to do the same. He then proceeded to pick up a sign and gave it to Lily to hold, Connor too busy with his hands down his pants to bother.

_Hi Mommy! Guess what_

Atheva couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her children, even if it was a recording of them and she would see them again in an hour or so. The sign was then flipped over.

_You’re amazing in every way._

_Everything you do for us, everything you do for daddy_

As he grabbed the third sign, Connor took a few uncertain steps to the camera, smiling at it like he knew he was being filmed. The third sign was then handed to Lily, who promptly turned it upside down while Cullen attempted to pull Connor back to the wall they were all positioned in front of. His free hand took the sign and flipped it back the right way before continuing.

_Makes us feel soooo special. 6 magical years!_

_Two beautiful kids! We love our family :)_ _  
_

_But… there’s something missing? You’re not a Rutherford?_

A few gasps came from the crowd as Atheva turned to look at Cullen. He was grinning wide, proud of his little project, and pointed for her to continue watching. Her heart was racing as she turned back just in time to see the next sign.

_Wouldn’t it be cool if… we were your flower girl/ring bearer?_

“Cullen, what…” Lily grinned like her father as if she knew what was going on.

_We would be cute! And you would be such a beautiful BRIDE._

_SO will you… Marry daddy?_

Cullen held up a sign beside the kid’s that said “ _Me?_ ”

When Atheva turned to look at him, she found him kneeling beside her on the floor. The entire crowd was cheering around them, despite being unable to see him holding the ring box. Her heart skipped multiple beats, and she was afraid she was going to pass out, but she managed to hold on long enough to nod through her tears.

“Y-Yes, of course,” she breathed. She couldn’t tell as she wiped her eyes, but he was as close to tears as he had ever been around her. She didn’t even notice the video ending on a shot of their children kissing their father on his cheeks.

As soon as the band was on her ring finger, she found herself being lifted into the air, his arms beneath her rear to hold her up high enough. The crowd cheered once more as she continued to rub at her eyes before wrapping her arms around his head and thanking whatever had let her get far enough to be that happy.


End file.
